


Pattern Recognition

by Merfilly



Series: Walk a Different Road [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Multi, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage arrives and is taken aback by Mikaela, seeing only a new tread down an old path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern Recognition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



Mikaela rested along the upper panel of Optimus's chest. "They seem so mismatched." She closed her eyes as he brought his opposite side's hand up to hold her there. Funny, the way hard metal could become a familiar comfort to a human's skin. Mikaela couldn't think of anywhere else she'd want to be right now, though, the warmth of her Autobot partner suffusing her with enough heat to keep her comfortable.

"Without the war, no doubt they never would have met."Primes voice was a rumble beneath her ear that she never could get enough. "But they are very well-matched in abilities, and Hound has never been suspicious of Mirage's willingness to work with us."

Getting that history had been interesting, but now, she just made a thoughtful noise. "Without the war, a lot of us would never have found our better parts," she said, before kissing the plating serving as her resting place.

He rumbled wordlessly in appreciation of gaining her, without dwelling on the costs they had faced. The war, no matter what, was inevitable, a hard fact he had to accept. Comforts were to be taken where possible.

`~`~`~`~`

"I just think it is... odd," Mirage said, reclined on the berth with Hound collapsed over the top of him.

"They're happy, Raj," Hound murmured.

"Patently so, but when we put this war behind us, her presence may alienate some." The mech sounded cool and logical, but Hound got the distinct impression Mirage was thoroughly disturbed.

"Thinking about the fact some of ours still refuse to go into battle with you as their back-up?" Hound murmured, stroking along Mirage's frame when he flinched violently.

"Yes," Mirage admitted. "When we win, I would go into exile rather than allow the Prime to suffer any longer for vouching for me."

Hound hissed at him, rearing up, and then slamming forward to fully pin his lover, partner, and all-but-bonded mate. "You listen to me, Mirage; your place is with us, and no one gets to tell you otherwise without facing me!" the normally laid-back, easy-going scout declared. "Prime says you are one of us, then that is that. Same for her. And I'd trade my best high-grade to see _anyone_ talk him down from a decision he's made."

Mirage considered that for a very long moment, before he nodded. "It might be worth it, just to find our who's got a spark enough to take him on in a debate," the thinner, longer mech said softly, before he just let Hound cover him, energy fields starting to synchronize properly for recharge.

`~`~`~`~


End file.
